Nora Gainesborough
|Last= |Appearances= 11 episodes (see below) |Status=Undead |DeathEp= |Place=Surrey, England |Profession=Chancellor of the Vampire Authority (formerly) Sanguinista Leader (formerly) |Age= Nearly 600 |Species=Vampire |Powers= All vampiric powers Flight |Family=Godric - Maker (committed suicide) Eric Northman - Vampire Brother |Actor =Lucy Griffiths}} Nora Gainesborough (born c. 1409 AD, turned c. 1434 AD) is a vampire who was made by Godric centuries ago. She is a ruling member of the Vampire Authority but in actual fact works as a double agent. Also she is the vampire "sister" of Eric Northman. History Pre-Season }} Nora was born in Surrey, England and was turned by Godric during the Plantagenet era. She was turned due to her being "a political genius", and quickly set about moving up the ranks of the Vampire Authority, with dreams of one day becoming the Guardian. Eventually, Authority Chancellor Salome Agrippa took Nora under her wing and sponsored her Chancellorship. At some stage, Salome brought Nora to the sacred chamber where the blood of Lilith was kept, having her taste it and causing her to become a religious fanatic devoted to the Sanguinista ideology. Together, the pair secretly led the movement against Guardian Roman Zimojic, whilst pretending to be amongst the most loyal of Chancellors. Season 5 and Bill.]] Nora plays a ruse with Roman and drives to Bill Compton's house with Hayes. There, they capture Bill and Eric using silver nets. Hayes places them in the trunk of their car. Nora later explains another car was waiting to ambush this one, and save Bill and Eric; however the explosion (or stunt) they pulled, changed plans. Hayes approaches Bill and Eric and before he attempts to stake them, Nora stakes Hayes. Eric approaches Nora and passionately kisses her. Eric explains to Bill that this is his sister. When they go to ground for the night, Eric and Nora have sex in the bed of a large 18 wheeler. They are loud, even Bill outside telling them they should be more quiet, that New Orleans is only 60 miles away. Finishing, Eric's cell goes off. At first Nora is upset that Eric could have a traceable phone, but he quickly tells her it isn't. He reminds Bill that, "We fight like siblings...but fuck like champions." Nora makes her own phone call to Roman, lying that Eric and Bill have been taken care of. She tells them the life they knew is over now and that if they return, it would be the end of her. They get new identites from a vampire named Cat Ingerslev. While Nora embraces Eric, the vampires around them are shot and killed. The Authority calls out from above, "Do not fucking move!" The next time we see Nora she is being dragged out of an armored van by the V-Police, she along with Eric & Bill are brought before Salome. Nora excuses fall on deaf ears and only earn her a slap in the face from Salome. She is put in cell next to Bill, Eric and Nigel Beckford. Soon they are all tortured with UV lamps. Nora again attempts to explain why she did what she did but no one believes her. During Bill's interrogation, Dieter hints that Nora is a member of the Sanguinista movement. She is brought before her fellow chancellors alongside Bill & Eric and is accused of treason. Roman especially laments Nora's choice to act against the Authority. She is taken away kicking and screaming. Nora is tortured by Rosalyn regarding her relationship with Bill and Eric. Nora says nothing and Rosalyn threatens to kill them both. Nora then claims that she is a Sanguinista and that mainstreaming with humans is an abomination. Nora asserts that Lilith will rise from the blood and kill all the members of the Authority. Rosalyn is satisfied but sadistically continues torturing Nora. Nora is seen fervently praying to Lillith for protection via Dieter Braun's laptop. She is mocked for her fanatism by Dieter and then tortured with UV lights again. In her cell Nora is visited by Roman & Salome, and insists that she is prepared to meet the True Death. Salome isn't ready to kill her friend though and pleads Nora to reveal who turned her against The Authority. Nora remains silent however until Roman threatens to kill Bill and Eric. After Salome swears a bloodoath that Bill and Eric will not be harmed she admitted that Alexander Drew was the other traitor in the council. Nora is still in her cell praying to Lilith. After Nigel Beckford tells her about Alexander Drew's death, she says to the camera in her cell that the warriors of Lilith are coming for the authority, which is immediately punished with UV light by Dieter Braun. While burning, Nora screams that Roman's end will be there soon. As Eric visits Nora in her cell, Salome informs her that Russell Edigington will be executed that night. Stunned by this fact, Nora starts saying that "it" is happening and she thanks Lilith. Being asked if she knew where Russell was or if she released him, she only denies and says it's a part of "her" plan. Right after Roman is killed by Russell, Nora makes a gesture towards the sky saying "praise her". Bill and Eric realize they were being used to bring Russell to the Authority so he could kill Roman. They're trying to find out why Russell's restraints didn't work saying if silver was injected into him there was no way he could've killed Roman so fast. They also wonder why the i-stakes didn't work. Molly who is in charge of the i-stakes doesn't know why either and is in the process of trying to find out. They then are called to meet with Salome and Nora. While standing in Salome's room Nora tries to talk to Eric but feeling betrayed Eric tells her to shut the fuck up. Suddenly Russell makes an appearance and tells them he has been reborn. Nora tells Eric she tries to save him because she knew about Russell but again Eric ignores and shut's nora up. Salome admits to digging up Russell because he was the only vampire powerful enough to get rid of Roman. She says they're interested in sharing their power with everyone and want them to join them. Neither Eric or Bill are interested. Salome tells them of a ceremony taking place the following night, and gives them to option to attend. Russell tells those at the ceremony he disavows himself of his previous statements and says he loves Lilith. Nora talks about their feeling vampires have evolved from humans and says that that night at the ceremony everybody will drink from Lilith's blood. Then Chancellor Dieter walks up saying that this is blasphomy. He says he has been part of the Authority since Roman first opened it up and that he will not go along with any of this. But before the chancellor can finish, Russell quickly decapitates him, killing him. After that, Russell apologizies to Lilith. Everyone then is silent. Bill asks Eric if they're really going along with it and Eric agrees saying they'll go with the flow. Everybody who drank from Lilith wanders around town in a drunk-like state, intimidating humans in what appears to be the French Quarter. During a private karaoke party, Russell appears and everyone freaks out. Suddenly everyone else zooms in and the vampires begin to kill everyone. We see the vampires finishing off the party. They look towards the stage and see a drop of blood hit the ground. A nude, blood-drenched woman appears. It is Lilith. The apparition of Lilith walks over to Nora and expels a red mist from her mouth. The mist hits Nora and Nora smiles at Lilith and then continues to feed form the human. At this point Godric's spirit appears to Eric. Godric then tells Eric that Eric knows what he's doing is wrong, but his sister Nora does not. "Save her my son", Godric says. Eric then stops feeding and stares at Nora as the episode ends. The vampires crazy night comes to an end. They return to the headquarters the majority of them still high and reveling in drinking Lilith's blood. Eric, who has sobered up, turns to Bill and asks him what the hell just happened. Bill mentions seeing Lilith. Eric isn't so sure, attributing what they saw to being high. Eric tries to convince Nora that her mind is clouded and mentions seeing Godric. She says negative things about Godric and Eric is furious, he attempts to kill her but stops himself. Utterly heartbroken, Eric leaves. Nora says that she thinks Lilith will be able to show Eric the way. At a meeting of the new vampire hierarchy they decide how to start flexing their muscles. It is suggested they simply start killing mainstreaming vampires, but Bill thinks a better move would be destroying the True Blood factories. Eric completely shocked asks Bill what he's doing: Bill coldly replies "Evolving." In the beginning of the episode, Salome is leading the chancellors in a prayer in Aramaic over a human male who is tied to a table. They ten begin to feed on the man. Under false pretenses, Eric takes Nora to the main room with the elevator and joins Molly. He drugs Nora. Bill appears shortly thereafter. The elevator opens to reveal Salome and her guards waiting. Eric is arrested and a guard takes an unconscious Nora away. Bill forces Eric to side with the Authority and force-feeds him with a drop of Lilith's blood with the help of Nora. Shortly after, her and Eric see Godric's spirit manifest. Godric pleads with her to see Lilith for what she really is: a godless-god. Nora initially denies the truth about Lilith and lashes out at Godric for abandoning her. Lilith suddenly manifests behind Godric and seizes him from behind. Nora pleads for Lilith to spare Godric while Eric pleads for Godric to fight back. When he refuses to fight back, Lilith tears off his head. Nora immediately realizes the truth as she and Eric mourn their loss and cower in horror over the blood-soaked Lilith. Nora is first seen in the main chambers of the Authority sanctum reflecting on her visions of Godric and Lilith. Salome then walks in and informs her of Gen. Cavanaugh's impending visit but notices that Nora is troubled. Nora expresses her concern over Russell's escape but Salome reassures her. Later, Nora makes her way to Eric's room. They both look at each other with a mutual understanding. They begin to have sex and while they are having sex Nora begs Eric to forgive her. Eric then tells Nora that he will find a way for them to escape. During Gen. Cavanaugh's visit Nora is with the other Chancellors explaining that the Sangunistas are now in control. Eric then kills Gen. Cavanaugh and thus creates an opportunity for him and Nora to leave the Authority sanctum. Nora and Eric are in a car with two guards. Eric stakes the guards and the car comes to a stop. Eric and Nora exit the car and look at each other and Nora tells Eric that the Authority will come for them. Before they fly away, Nora rips off her Lilith pendant necklace and throws it to the ground. Powers & Abilities Nora has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed, and senses, along with immortality and rapid healing. Due to her age, she is stronger and faster than younger vampires such as Pam Swynford De Beaufort, but weaker than older vampires such as Nan Flanagan and Eric Northman. As with Eric, she possesses the rare ability to fly. . Personality Nora is irreverent, intelligent, intimidating, cool under pressure and a very good liar. Like many siblings, she and her "brother" enjoy a fiery love/hate relationship. Though she cares for him deeply, and looks up to him, she has dedicated her life to a higher purpose. Like Godric, Eric and Pam, Nora speaks Swedish. Nora is a devout religious vampire and when she was captured by the Authority and placed in her cell, the only thing she does is pray to Lilith. When Lilith mercilessly destroys Godric, Nora finally realizes that Lilith is evil and cowers in fear of her. Physical appearance Nora has medium length brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and is of average height. She was turned during the reign of Henry VI, of the House of Lancaster, in Surrey, England. Behind the scenes Nora may have appeared in the Season 3 episode "Everything Is Broken". The only female member of the Authority is seen during Eric's interrogation. After Eric expresses his desire for revenge against Russell Edgington she leans over to her colleague and whispers something in his ear. The fact that Eric is subsequently cleared of all charges and given permission to execute Russell may be related to this. Also Bill mentions that Eric has 'friends in high places' he may have been referring to Nora. In "And When I Die" Nan tries to enlist both Bill and Eric by telling them there are factions within the AVL against the Authority too, saying then to Eric that he knows what she is talking about. She may have been talking about Nora here as well. Appearances References